Here Beside Me
by Special Agent Chibi
Summary: After being forced back to Kohana for college, Sasuke meets up with friends new and old. So what happens when he sees his ex, the singing major Sakura? And why is she no longer friends with anyone? Even Naruto? He's determined to figure it out. AU SASUSAK


_**Here Beside Me**  
Chibi-Sorrow_

**Chapter One: Arrivals and Off-Key Dudes**

* * *

Sasuke sighed miserably as he was promptly shoved out of his brother's car and into the bright sun that shined overhead. He was not a happy camper. Not one bit. How he had gotten into this situation, he'll swear to hell and back until he's old and gray that he'll never know. He never thought he'd be going to Kohana College. Hell, he never thought he'd be going back to Kohana at all. The only reason he was actually there was because of his "legal guardian", a.k.a his older brother Itachi. When their parents had died not even a year ago thanks to a horrific car accident, Sasuke had been seventeen and considered a minor while Itachi was twenty-two. Since they had no other family around the general area that either of the two were really close to, Sasuke was placed under custody of Itachi until he was of legal age. Now that he was eighteen, however, you would think that he would be his own person and would no longer go along with everything older brother says.

So how in the seven depths of hell did he get stuck in the situation of going back to Kohana AND to the college there, nonetheless?!

As earlier mentioned, he swears he'll never know.

Anyways, so now he was somehow back in Kohana, his hometown. And now he was going to the community college his prodigy of a brother taught at. Yes, you did hear that correctly. Itachi, barely the age of being just out of college himself, is not the student but the teacher. I'm sure you are all wondering just how someone like Itachi, who is only twenty-three, is teaching at a college as a professor. Well, there is one simple and short reason for that.

HE IS A FREAKING _GENIUS_.

The man was able to graduate from high school at the young age of fourteen and just moved up from there. He went to college, received his bachelors in English – to which he becomes like Sasuke and swears to this day he never knew it was coming – before graduating from there miraculously a year early then intended at seventeen. Directly after college, the oldest Uchiha went to grad-school and the rest is history from there.

It's at this point where Sasuke claims his brother's lack of social life is what caused his own damn insanity because, when you think about it, when you are home all the time studying instead of going out and drinking with the guys, what do you think a guy is going to do to entertain himself?

Why, sharpie his brother's face at four in the morning everyday!

But enough past reminiscing. It's time to get back to the present!

The younger male of the two looked up at the large building, formally named Ichiruki, that he was going to be living in during his time at Kohana College. It was one of the three main freshmen housings on campus and, from what he had learned, one of the crappiest. Since he was a late applicant, he was on the bottom of the list to actually received anything good. It was only thanks to his brother's status that he received any housing at all.

"Sasuke, stop staring and get over here! I refuse to pull all of your belongings out of this car myself," said earlier mentioned genius growled, black eyes gleaming as he glared at the younger Uchiha.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke could hear a song with the lyrics along the line of "I kissed a girl and I liked it" blaring from nearby – the cause of his distraction - and he both mentally and physically cringed. That was one of his least favorite songs in the world. The universe. Fucking eternity. Whoever came up with that song did it just so Sasuke could loathe his own existence. Seriously, what person in their right mind would want to sing about kissing the same sex? He had that personal experience once and let him tell you -

"I kissed a girl just to try it – I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!" A male voice echoed, off-key mind you, from somewhere near by. The darkly dressed Uchiha looked around in mock, eye-twitching fear, not wanting to see this entity that was surely coming for his soul. The song was unholy. It was the bane of his existence.

The voice suddenly got louder.

The onyx-eyed young man's vision then suddenly became full of multiple colors; the mass of it being a strange arrangement of bright, holy-shit-can-you-say-florescent baggy orange pants and a plain, white tank-top. A blond head of spiky hair sat atop a cerulean-eyed boys head while a dark blue bandanna adorned the tanned skin of his forehead. The male himself was dancing, shaking his rear along with the beat of the song he was singing, while carrying a cardboard box over his shoulder.

Sasuke blinked.

That suddenly explained so... _so_ much.

Said mentioned blond boy was continuing to sing that same horrible, _horrible_ song. "It felt so wrong, it felt so right..." And even managed to forget the lyrics half way through. "Dah, dah, dah, daaaaaah, da, da, da, daa-- Hey! It's the freakin' teme!" And then the stampede towards the frozen-in-spot dark haired boy began.

Oh, shit. He was spotted.

If only Sasuke could find a way to run. And run far, far away.

Why was his luck so horrible?

* * *

Hello, everyone! Chibi-Sorrow is in the hiz-house!

I hope you all enjoyed the first, but short chapter of my new story. While it's only my second Naruto fic (Yay for AU's both ways), I feel confident that I can cover the characters personalities enough without completely butchering them. Any suggestions would be great.

Please ignore any spelling/grammatical errors in this chapter. I've been in a rush to get it out and haven't had a chance to fully edit it. But I'll edit it in the morning.

Toodles!


End file.
